My Love Forever
by ILoveMiroku
Summary: InuKag, MirSan, and more....Sango has a close encounter with death, Kikyo is going to kill Miroku... and a close friend dies.. what's is store for the group next? Read it and find out! R&R please! thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Sango's Close Encounter

It was just another typical day in the Futle Era

It was just another typical day in the Futile Era. We were battling another demon for a shard of the Shikon jewel.

"Which one of you pathetic beings is Inuyasha?" The Demon growled.

"Who the hell wants to know?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Ah you are the demon that everyone speaks of, but what's this you have a strange smell to you not like any other demon I've ever encountered before, ah that's because your not a demon your nothing but a pathetic half demon!" The demon mocked.

"Yeah so I can still kill you so who cares what I am? I could kill you with my eyes closed! Your weak just like the rest of them! So stop wasting my time and give me the jewel shard and maybe I'll spare you!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Not on your life!" The demon hissed.

"Okay well I asked you nicely and you still refused so now were going to do things my way!" Inuyasha replied pulling out his Tetsusaiga and directing it towards the demon.

"Inuyasha I'm back!" A voice called, causing Inuyasha's attention to be focused towards it.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo I'm back!" They called out once more, Inuyasha recognized it right away, it was Kagome.

"No! Kagome stay back, stop!" He yelled hoping she'd hear him in time.

"To late now she's mine!" The demon grinned hurrying towards the voice.

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Inuyasha growled as he to ran in the direction Kagome's voice had been coming from. "Kagome run!"

"What? Run why?" She asked seeing him coming towards her at great speed. In seconds she realized why and wished she'd just listened. Shrieking in horror as the monstrous demon grabbed her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shrieked as he watched the demon grab a hold of her and thrash her around as if she were a rag doll.

"Oh no he got Kagome now what should we do?" Miroku questioned coming up beside the –half-demon.

"I know Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried out, as she swung the large boomerang around and released it.

"I don't think so." The demon laughed swinging his arm and deflecting it, which caused it to come back to her with greater speed.

She knew she had no hope in dodging it, but thought maybe she could at least try to block it to soften the blow.

WHACK,

Sango's Hiraikotsu hit her.

"Sango are you okay? Sango? Sango speak to me! Inuyasha! I think she's unconscious! She's not moving and she can't speak!" Miroku said beginning to panic.

"Watch over her then!" Inuyasha replied in an unemotional tone.

"But you need my help!" Miroku responded standing up, he looked to Shippo and felt himself calming slightly. "Shippo watch over Sango for me okay?"

"Okay!" The little fox-demon nodded.

"I've had just about enough of your game!" Inuyasha snapped pulling back his sword. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer."

"INU-YA-SHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked as she began to plummet towards the ground.

"Gotcha!" He mumbled catching her in his arms.

"Thanks I thought I was a goner there!" Kagome whispered.

"What you didn't think I could get you back safe?" Inuyasha asked sounding a little insulted.

"No… Well it's not that!" Kagome fumbled with her words as she felt her face going red, why was she always saying things that hurt him, she felt so stupid right now.

"Common you two this is not the time!" Miroku snapped.

"He's right Kagome get over to Sango and Shippo." Inuyasha said setting her down.

"Right." She nodded and quickly ran to the two of them.

"Okay lets finish this up Miroku." Inuyasha grinned holding his sword in front of him.

"Right" Miroku answered.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled swinging his sword.

"Now I can handle the wrest Inuyasha stand back!" Miroku replied unwrapping his right hand.

"Sure" Inuyasha nodded moving out of the way for the Monk.

"WINDTUNNEL! …………………………………" Miroku yelled opening his hand to reveal a black hole like whirlwind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo…………" The demon shrieked as he was sucked into Miroku's Wind tunnel.

"There it's over!" Miroku said panting.

"Um Inuyasha? Miroku?" Kagome called.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned sounding a little irritated.

"We have to get Sango back to my time now!" Kagome replied staring at him.

"Why?" Miroku asked sounding rather worried.

"Because she just stopped breathing!" Kagome answered trying to hold back her tears.

"That's not funny Kagome stop joking around!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha she's not kidding!" Miroku gasped feeling for Sango's pulse.

"What? Get her over here and onto my back, I'll take her back to your mom and tell her she has to be rushed to the hospital immediately." Inuyasha responded crouching.

"Okay help me Miroku." Kagome said trying to pick up her friend.

"It's all my fault!" Miroku began to breath heavily as if he to were about to go unconscious.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned looking at the monk.

"If I would have been paying attention I could have stopped her Hiraikotsu from coming back to her and hitting her." Miroku answered looking down at Sango almost in tears.

"Stop blaming your self, just help or we could lose her for good!" Kagome yelled.

He nodded and picked Sango up by himself.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! Just hurry!" Inuyasha growled.

"Ok there hurry, we'll be right behind you." Kagome whispered to him, kissing his cheek she stepped back beside Miroku.

"Okay." Inuyasha replied running off.

"Come on Miroku we have to get back to my time!" Kagome responded grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

"Yes indeed we do." Miroku nodded as he turned and started to slowly walk away.


	2. Chapter 2: The Emergancy

Chapter 2 The Emergency

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the well.

"Hold on Sango were almost there! I can see the well from here!" Inuyasha ran a little faster and jumped into the well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now I just have to climb out but how will I do it with out dropping or setting down Sango? I can jump out of the well but I still need help when I get outside!" He growled. "Who can I get though? I know, MRS. HIGURASHI, SOTA, GRANDPA, SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP!"

Luckily Sota was just walking by the well house to hear Inuyasha yelling.

"Inuyasha is that you?" He asked looking around.

"Sota open the door and go get your mom hurry!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay." He replied pulling open the door.

"Now go get your mom, tell her it's an emergency!" Inuyasha said adjusting Sango on his back.

"Okay I'll be right back." Sota responded and ran into the house, he began yelling out, "Mom! Mom! Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, why what's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi called waving her arm out the door.

"Come quick and call the ambulance!" He panted running into the kitchen.

"Why what happened is Kagome hurt?" She questioned putting down her pie she had just baked and turning off the stove.

"No. It's Sango! Kagome's friend, she's hurt! Just hurry!" Sota said turning and running back outside to Inuyasha.

Mrs. Higurashi ran to the phone and picked it up, quickly dialling 911.

"Hello, this is and emergency, please send an ambulance to the Higurashi residence immediately." She replied into the phone.

"Yes we'll be there right away Maim." The voice responded.

"Thank you!" She answered hanging up the phone and hurrying out the door. "Inuyasha the ambulance is on its way! What happened to dear Sango?"

"We were fighting a demon and it sent her Hiraikotsu back at her and shot her flying! Then when Miroku ran over to her to see if she was okay she wouldn't answer her because she was unconscious but we couldn't do anything because the demon was still there so I asked Kagome to watch her. But when we finally killed it she stopped breathing! So now I'm here." He stopped to take a large breath.

"Where are Kagome, Miroku and Shippo?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"They're on their way." He huffed shifting Sango around again.

"Oh okay," She said shuffling around. "Oh here's the ambulance! Come on!"

He nodded and followed her to the ambulance.

"Where is the young lady?" The man in the back questioned.

"Right here." Inuyasha answered walking up.

"Hello Inuyasha," The man responded seeing the half-demon teen.

"Hi Sarutobi, please hurry and get Sango to the hospital." He replied in a emotionless tone. "Please, go with her Mrs. Higurashi."

"Yes dear, but what about you?" She turned to look at him with worry in her eyes.

"I'm going to wait here for Kagome, Miroku and Shippo." He crossed his arms impatiently.

"Okay dear, I'll call you from the hospital." She said getting in the back of the ambulance.

Inuyasha nodded and watched as the ambulance driver put on the serene as it drove away.

"I hope those guys get here soon." Inuyasha whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Phone Call and Fight

"Where are those guys

"Where are those guys? There still not here!" Inuyasha said slamming his hand on the table.

"Hello? Hello? Mom? Grandpa? Sota? Inuyasha? Were here!" Kagome called from the front room.

"There gone to the hospital already." Inuyasha replied coldly.

"Who said that? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked coming into the kitchen.

"What took you so long? Here I'm worried to death that something happened to you guys! And you guys act like this is no emergency!" Inuyasha growled.

"That's not true we couldn't come!" Kagome responded angrily crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"Well what was so important that you couldn't come?" Inuyasha questioned glaring at her.

"Miroku had a panic attack and passed out! OKAY?" She yelled.

"Oh Kagome I'm.."

"Save it!" She screamed trying not to let herself cry.

"Kagome where do you want me to set him?" A voice asked from the other room.

"Who's that talking?" Inuyasha stood up quickly.

"No one!" She snapped.

"No it's someone I recognize their voice." Starting to sniff the air he began to move towards the front room.

"It's no one Inuyasha! Forget it!" Kagome said trying to push him back.

"Hey Mutt face!" Koga replied grinning in the doorway.

"I knew I recognized that smell! What is he doing here?" Inuyasha growled trying to get around Kagome.

"He's the one who carried Miroku back for me!" She huffed struggling to keep them apart.

"Yeah, you weren't there to help her as usual so I did." Koga answered smirking. "By the way Kagome where do you want him?"

"Right on that chair is great, thanks." She replied pointing to a chair almost on the other side of the room.

"Well I would have been but I was waiting for an ambulance for Sango! You know our friend that's hurt!" Inuyasha snapped.

The phone ringing caught Inuyasha's attention and so he left the room to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi dear." Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"Oh hello, what's the news?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Well the doctor says Sango will be just fine, she just woke up and so far she remembers everything. So that's a good sign." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"That's great!" Inuyasha replied in a calmer voice.

"Yes she has to stay a day or so, but she will be okay and she will be let out in a day or two." She responded.

"Okay I'll tell Kagome and Miroku, thank you." Inuyasha said happily.

"Your welcome dear." She smiled on the other end.

"Bye." Inuyasha answered.

"Good-bye dear!" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and walked into the next room.

"Well who was it?" Questioned Kagome.

"Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha replied.

"Who's that?" Asked Kouga.

"That's my mom. So what happened? Is Sango okay? Will she be able to leave? Has she woken up yet? Does she remember us and everything else?" Kagome began to go a million miles a minute.

"One question at a time!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sorry…" Kagome whispered blushing.

"Sango is fine, and she woke up, she will be able to leave in a day or two. Sango remembers us and everything else." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm so glad she's okay!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his waist

"Hello? Am I invisible?" Kouga groaned.

"Oh sorry Kouga! I'm very thankful for what you helped me with, if you want you can stay in one of the spare bedrooms until the morning?" Kagome asked.

"Sure then I'll go back in the morning." Kouga responded giving her a smile.

"Okay, walk into the next room and up the stairs. Walk down the hall, it's the second room to the right. That is the spare bedroom that you can stay in for the night and I'll take you to the well house in the morning." Kagome directed.

"Okay, thank you very much Kagome." Kouga said walking out of the room.

"Huh, huh?" Miroku gasped sitting up.

"Oh Miroku you're awake!" Kagome cried looking at the monk.

"Where, where am I?" He asked.

"You're at my house." Kagome replied.

"Where's Sango?" He questioned looking around.

"She's at the hospital." Inuyasha responded.

"Can you take me to her?" Miroku said looking at them.

"Sure we can take the bus okay? Or would you rather walk?" Kagome answered.

"Um? Walking will be fine." Miroku stood up and fixed his clothes.

"Okay well lets go every one." Kagome called.

…………………………………………………………….

"Here we are. This is the hospital." The group entered the hospital; Kagome walked up to the counter and spoke with the secretary behind the counter. "What room is Sango in? She was the young lady brought in earlier with by ambulance?"

"Room 245." The secretary said.

"Okay thank-you. Come on you guys." Kagome called walking down the hall.

"Coming." Miroku replied hurrying up to her.

"We have to take the elevator up to the second floor." Kagome responded.

"What's an elevator?" Questioned Inuyasha innocently.

"You'll see, just come on!" The group continued down the hall and around the corner." This is the elevator don't be alarmed you'll be okay!"

"Wait it moves? You didn't say anything about a moving metal box!" Exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha just go in!" Kagome laughed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Well how are we going to go see Sango if you won't go in the elevator?" Kagome had just shoved Inuyasha into the elevator, as the doors closed and dinged.

"Well we wouldn't be going to see her in the hospital if it wasn't for you!" Inuyasha growled.

"How dare you blame me for what happened!" Kagome shrieked.

"How dare I? You know it's true! If you would have listened to me and stopped that demon would have never got you and Sango would have never tried to save you!" Inuyasha said coldly.

"That's not true! Your lying," Kagome replied crying

"I am not lying! You know you're the cause of all this!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Stop! Just stop! It wasn't my fault!" Kagome whimpered.

"It was so!" Inuyasha hissed

"Hey mutt face you herd the lady she asked you to stop, now if you had any respect you would listen to her!" Kouga growled.

"What ever!" Inuyasha responded looking away from the two.

"Thank you Kouga!" Replied Kagome as she ran over and hugged him.

Inuyasha was now growling on the opposite side of the elevator.

"Oh it was nothing; I only did it because no one deserves to be treated like that!" Kouga said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Well never the less, thank you." Kagome smiled.

"You're welcome." Kouga gave a taunting grin to Inuyasha.

"Well this looks like are floor." Kagome said as the doors opened. "Let's go."

"What room did you say she was in?" Asked Kouga.

"245 why?" Questioned Kagome.

"Oh I'm just wondering that way I can help keep track of the room numbers and the directions we are to go in." Kouga replied positively.

"What way do we have to go Kagome?" Questioned Miroku.

"Well that's 211 so we have to go that way," Responded Kagome.

"Okay what are we waiting for?" Asked Kouga.

"Wait! Kouga," Kagome yelled.

"What?" Responded Kouga.

"You can't run in here! Well you can't run at all in a hospital, but they don't know you have jewel shards in your legs and can run fast, so lets just say it's our little secret, the only people who know are the both of us and my family and okay?" Questioned Kagome.

"Awwwwwwwwww! So I have to walk here?" Wined Kouga.

"Yeah, sorry!" Replied Kagome in a sympathetic voice.

"It's okay I'll do it for you!" Kouga responded in a gleaming voice.

Inuyasha was now grinding his teeth and growling even louder then he was before.

"What's wrong mutt face? Is the little puppy mad?" Taunted Kouga.

"Shut up Kouga! You mangy wolf!" Growled Inuyasha.

"Oh! So you are mad! Would it be because your girlfriend is listening to me and not you or is it because she's paying more attention to me instead of you?" Questioned Kouga.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Screamed Inuyasha.

"Oh! Well she says differently!" Kouga said grinning.

"What the hell are you talking about Kouga?" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Oh nothing, I guess you didn't know so I guess it wasn't true oh well, I'll just claim her as my own then." Kouga replied laughing.

"Over my dead body!" Growled Inuyasha.

"Well that can be arranged!" Kouga replied smirking.

"STOP! The both of you's! This isn't about the both of you. It's about Sango! So stop! Or I'll be forced to suck you both up in my wind tunnel!" Miroku screamed angrily.

"234,235,236…. Are you guys coming or not?" Questioned Kagome.

"Yeah were coming!" Miroku replied.

"240, 241, 242…" Kagome counted out loud.

"Loser!'

"Stupid!"

"Mutt face!"

"Rabie infested wolf!"

"Clay lover!"

"I'm going to kill you wolf."

"Stop the both of you's! You two are worse then little kids!" Miroku yelled backwards as he walked beside Kagome.

"243,244, ah here we are 245! Come on lets go see Sango!" Kagome cried.

"I can do it! I can't look at her. I'll just see how I failed her! I can't do it Kagome!" Miroku whispered loud enough for only Kagome to here.

"It's okay Miroku! You can so do it, and you didn't fail her! You could never fail her! I know this for a fact! So come on I know she'll be very disappointed if don't go see her!" Kagome replied hoping to comfort Miroku.

"Okay I'll try for Sango," Miroku responded.

"Good, she'll be happy to see you I promise!" Said Kagome happily.


	4. Chapter 4: Miroku's Brave Confession

Chapter 4 Miroku's brave confession

Kagome walked into the room, the three young men then following her.

"Hi Sango how are you doing?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh hi Kagome, okay I guess." Sango responded.

"Are you in pain?" Asked Kagome.

"A little bit," She said calmly.

"Oh really, well that's better than being in a lot of pain," Kagome laughed nervously.

"Yeah I guess," She answered.

Miroku snuck out of the room quietly as he started to cry again

"Hey Sango!" Inuyasha called coming into the room.

"Hi Inuyasha, is that you Kouga?" Sango asked seeing someone behind him.

"Yeah, hi." Kouga replied awkwardly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't get through the well?" Sango said curiously.

"Well I don't know I came with Kagome and Miroku." He responded blushing.

"Wait Miroku came to? Then where is he?" Sango questioned as she hopefully looked around the room searching for the Monks familiar face.

"He's right, hey where did he go?" Asked Kagome in surprise.

"Oh he snuck out of the room but I didn't feel like saying anything." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Inuyasha, why not?" Kagome questioned sounding irritated.

"Well I figured you're boyfriend Kouga would notice and tell you!" He answered coldly.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? You know Kouga isn't my boyfriend!" Screamed Kagome.

"Well you sure do act like it! It's always Kouga this and Kouga that! Kouga, Kouga, Kouga!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"Well your always running off to the same person, Kikyo! That's the only person you're constantly thinking about, Kikyo! Oh Kikyo I love you! Even though you're dead and just a pile of clay I still love you! Oh Kikyo I'll go to hell with you! Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo!" Kagome mocked.

"Oh yeah? Well you're always snuggling up to Kouga whenever he comes around! Inuyasha makes his voice go high and squeaky," mocking Kagome. "Oh Kouga look how strong you are, and you're so fast! Your so much better then stupid Inuyasha!"

"Oh Kikyo your skin it's so smooth like clay! Oh wait it is clay because your DEAD! But even so your still better then Kagome because she's just my jewel collector, that I don't care about even if she does love me!" Kagome ran out of the room crying.

Inuyasha looked helplessly around the room and soon realized both Sango and Kouga had fallen asleep during Kagome and his dispute. Inuyasha walked out of the room and began to walk down the hall as he started thinking_, 'I wonder if I should go find her? Was I to harsh to her? Well she said something's that were hurtful to me to! But still, I guess I should go find her.'_ As he made his final decision to go find Kagome he started to walk faster down the hall but was stopped when he noticed someone sitting in a room crying. Slowly and cautiously walking into the room he quietly approached the person being careful not to make a sound. As he got closer he realized that the person was not Kagome. So he decided to leave but his body fell to a halt when he recognized the person's smell, he then turned back around and once again walked towards the crying person.

'_I recognize there smell but who is it, I know there not Kagome, she has a sweet flowery smell but this is different a lot different.'_

Inuyasha was now only a few steps away from the person crying in the dark, cold and lifeless corner. He was getting shivers down his back as he walked toward the corner for he could feel the alarming bone chilling darkness in the corner of the room. He was finally right behind the person when he recognized them and was forced to speak.

"Miroku? Is that you?" Questioned Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku curiously.

"Yeah, what are you doing in here? I thought you were Kagome." He replied.

"Why? Did the two of you get in a fight?" Miroku responded.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded.

"She loves you I hope you know. She loves you more than you'll ever know. She would never leave you even if she were going to die if she didn't. She still wouldn't" Miroku said sounding defensive.

"I know, Come on lets go back to Sango's room I'll take you over there." Inuyasha sighed.

"Okay, I'll go back." Miroku agreed.

"Then you can have some time alone with her to talk with her." Inuyasha grinned.

Miroku stood up whipping the tears away from his face, and walked beside Inuyasha back to Sango's room down the hall.

"Well this is her room want me to go in with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No it's okay." Miroku said giving Inuyasha a half smile.

"Well I'll just go in and get Kouga and I'll leave the room is that okay with you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes, that's fine." Miroku answered.

"Okay I'll be right back don't you leave on me." Inuyasha teased.

"I wont, I promise." Miroku replied giving him puppy eyes.

Inuyasha walked into the room that Sango was hospitalized in, over to Kouga and taps him on the shoulder to wake him up and motioned the door.

"Kouga! Hey Kouga! Wake up! Come on get up!" Inuyasha hissed hitting him harder.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Huh? What? I'm up! I'm up!" Kouga yelled looking around.

"Good now let's go! I know you don't like listening to me but I'm not asking for me I'm asking for Miroku, so come on!" Inuyasha said looking at him.

"What ever I'll go." Kouga mumbled getting up.

Inuyasha and Kouga walk out of the room as Miroku entered quietly walked over to the sleeping Sango.

Miroku pulled up a chair beside the bed Sango is sleeping in and sat down. Miroku then began to speak, "Sango. Oh my darling Sango. Look at you. Look at what has happened to you. This is my entire fault. I should have been paying attention. I should have treated you with the respect you deserved. I should have never ever asked all those girls to bare my children but I only did it because I wanted you to notice me. I wanted to ask you but I was scared you would say no or you would laugh, or slap me or something. Sango I love you so much I know I don't act like it but it's true I really do love you. I would never leave you. I would never love any one else. I would never bare anyone else's children. I'm sorry Sango I failed you! I'm sorry!" Miroku put his head on Sango's chest and started to cry as he began to speak again; "Sango I'm sorry. I love you but I'm so sorry I failed you! Now that I did all this I might not be able to change it, because I might loose you forever!"

"You didn't fail me Miroku. You never have and never will, and I love you to now please stop crying! Your not going to loose me either, I promise." Sango responded, now well awake and aware of what was happening.

"S-Sango! How long have you been awake?" Miroku replied sitting up quickly in shock.

"I just woke up and yes I was sleeping, not in a coma." Sango giggled.

"Oh so your going to be okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"I'm glad." Miroku replied laying his head back on Sango's chest. "Sango?"

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I have someone who wants to see you." Miroku whispered back.

"Who?" She questioned.

"Meow!"

"Kilala! Oh Miroku thank you so much!" Sango exclaimed as she cuddled Kilala close to her.

"You're welcome." Miroku smiled.

"Miroku?" Sango replied looking down at him.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Why where you saying your sorry? And that it was your fault for what happened to me?" Sango questioned.

"It doesn't matter now. I still have you so that's all that matters to me right now." Miroku answered closing his eyes.

"Okay we can talk about it another time." Sango whispered running her hand through his bangs.

Sango looked down at Miroku and realized he had fallen asleep on her chest. Sango then closed her eyes and went back to sleep in comfort.


	5. Chapter 5: End of the Fight

Kagome ran to the doors of the hospital and ran through them

Kagome ran to the doors of the hospital and ran through them. She didn't stop until she reached the street. She then looked around for her mom who had said she was going home but would meet them in the parking lot at 3pm. She looked at her watch and realized she still had to wait for 15minutes before her mom would be there. Kagome walked over to the picnic table and sat down and began to talk to her self; "Stupid Inuyasha he's so mean. Why does he always have to be so mean?"

"Kagome? Pst, Kagome! Can I change back yet?" Shippo asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Shippo I forgot all about you! Yes you can change back now." Kagome replied.

"Good I was getting sick of being you neckerchief, no offence though." Shippo laughed awkwardly.

"Non-taken. Hey Shippo, do you think you could do me a favour?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah sure any thing for you!" Shippo piped.

"Okay, my mom is going to be here in 8minutes to pick us up and everyone is going to come out side to meet her but I need you to tell her two things okay?" Kagome responded.

"Okay what are they?" Shippo said jumping onto her lap.

"Well the first is Miroku is staying at the hospital with Sango over night and the second is that I'm going to walk home okay?" Kagome answered.

"Ok I'll tell her when she gets here." Shippo smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

"Okay thank you Shippo your doing me a big favour! Bye I'll see you at home!" Kagome called hurrying off.

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo yelled after her.

Kagome sighed as she walked down the sidewalk. "I hate my life! I hate the way Inuyasha treats me! All I did was love him and all he does is blame every thing that happens on me! Maybe it was my fault! Maybe I should have been paying attention because I guess I wasn't and now look at what happened. Wait what am I saying it wasn't my fault! This could have happened to anyone!"

Kagome was now stomping up the stairs to her front yard. She quickly pulled out her keys to unlock the door but was pulled to a halt when her mom opened the door.

"Oh, hi Kagome. What are you doing here?' Her mother asked surprised to see her.

"I decided to walk home." Kagome replied.

"Oh, where are Inuyasha and every one else?" She questioned.

"Well Miroku is staying at the hospital over night with Sango and Inuyasha, Kouga and Shippo are still at the hospital waiting for you to pick them up." Kagome said leaning against the wall.

"Well I was just heading out to get all of you at the hospital. Does Inuyasha know you left?" She asked grabbing her keys from the counter.

"No." Kagome answered.

"Does anyone know you left?" Her mother asked.

"Yes I told Shippo, he was going to tell you and Inuyasha. He still will tell you because I didn't expect to run into you I thought you'd be gone by now but now you know so I guess you can go and get them." Kagome signed.

"Well I'll stay and talk with you for a few minutes if you'd like?" Her mother responded walking towards her.

"No, you can go; it's fine you can go and pick them up. I can talk to you when you get back." Kagome replied.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at her daughter.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kagome answered.

"Okay well I'll get going then. Unless, would you like to come with me?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

"No I'd like to just stay here if that's okay with you mom?" Kagome asked.

"Yes that's fine dear. I'll see you in a little while then dear. Bye Kagome." Her mother replied.

"Bye mom." Kagome stomped up the stairs to her room. She stomped across her bedroom floor and sat down in front of her mirror.

"Inuyasha is so selfish!" Kagome screamed into her mirror as she brushed her hair, "I wouldn't care if I never saw him again!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome! I'm home!" Yelled to Kagome.

"Hi mom!" Responded Kagome.

"Kagome dear?" Mrs. Higurashi called from the bottom of the stairs; "Can you come down here a moment?"

"Coming mom!" Kagome replied.

"Hurry sis!" Sota yelled excitedly.

"I'm coming just give me a minute!" Kagome called back.

"But it's really important!" Sota screamed even louder.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked screaming louder than she did before.

"INUYASHAS HERE!" Sota yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT? Why did you let him in! He doesn't deserve to be here!" Kagome asked sounding like she was going to explode.

"Well I didn't want to be rude! Plus I love it when he comes to are house!" Sota replied.

"Yeah your fun is my pain!" Yelled Kagome.

"Why do you say that?" Sota asked.

"Oh she's mad at me again!" Replied Inuyasha.

"Why?" Sota asked curiously.

"Oh for some stupid reason I'm sure!" Inuyasha growled.

"You know why I'm mad at you every time I'm in danger you save me, and then the next day if you so much as catch a sniff of Kikyo you run off to find her! And then when something happens to one of us it's all me fault!" Kagome screamed angrily.

"I DO NOT!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YOUR WRONG!"

"NO YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"AM NOT!"

"SIT!"

(BANG!)

"Why do you have to always do that you're so mean!" Inuyasha managed to reply.

"So you think I'm mean do yeah? You want to see how mean I can be?" Kagome hissed.

"NO! Please don't I'm sor…"

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome screamed.

"Stupid Inuyasha he's always right and I'm always wrong why doesn't he just go marry that Witch Kikyo if she's so great!" Kagome murmured as she walked into the next room and began to cry.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled as he slowly and painfully tried to stand.

"Wow you really did it this time Inuyasha I've never seen my sister so mad before!" Sota said in astonishment.

"I know I'm going to here this one for a while! Wait Sota you get Kagome mad sometimes right?" Inuyasha asked.

Yeah, so? Sota replied

"So how do you cheer her up and make stuff good again?" Asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Well you can start by making a card for her," answered Sota.

"Making a what?" Questioned Inuyasha.

"A card, don't tell me you don't know what a card is! A card is a piece of paper folded in half. Then it's decorated and you write something nice or funny on the inside of it then you sign your name and put it in this. It's an envelope encase your wondering, then you give the person the card," responded Sota.

"Oh so your saying if I do this Kagome won't be mad at me any more?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Well maybe but maybe not," replied Sota.

"Well if she is still mad what else can I do for her?" Questioned Inuyasha.

"You can cook her dinner," said Sota with enthusiasm.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Inuyasha said as if he were scared.

"Remember when you made that medicine for Kagome when she was really sick?" Asked Sota.

"Yeah, So? What does that have to do with this? That was a totally different situation?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well you cooked then for her so it doesn't get too much more complicated than that and plus if you get stuck you can ask my mom if she can help you." Sota said quickly yet quietly.

"Well I guess, when should I start?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right now," Replied Sota.


	6. Chapter 6: A Beautiful Relationship

Chapter 6: The Beginning To A Beautiful Relationship

"Wow Kagome seemed really mad." Said Sango.

"Yes, something tells me Inuyasha took it to far this time." Replied Miroku.

"Why does Inuyasha always have to hurt Kagome's feelings?" Asked Shippo innocently.

"Why indeed." Answered Miroku.

"If you ask me I think Kagome should tell Inuyasha how she feels when he does this stuff." Responded Sango.

"What do you mean Sango?" Questioned Shippo.

"What she means is Kagome should tell Inuyasha that when he runs off to find Kikyo it hurts her feelings," Said Miroku, "Isn't that right Sango?"

"Huh? Oh yes." Responded Sango.

"Sango what's the matter you seem troubled?" Asked Miroku.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm fine. I was just thinking, let's go we can rest under that tree near the river." Replied Sango.

"Good idea, we can rest and regain our strength there." Answered Miroku.

As they began to walk Miroku moved closer to Sango and clasped his hand in hers, as his heart began to race and he prepared to be slapped but his heart suddenly calmed when Sango did nothing. When he looked at her she just smiled at him and he smiled back in relief. Shippo, who was now well aware of what was going on, just giggled quietly and continued to eat his lollipop. When they reached the tree Shippo ran over to the lakeside and sat down watching the scenery, while Miroku and Sango sat down in the cool shading of the tree. Miroku then had an idea, if Sango had aloud him to hold her hand maybe he could cuddle with her under the tree. As he slowly inched closer to Sango he looked at her to make sure he was not to anger her, but every time he looked toward her she just smiled and said nothing. After a few minutes had passed he was finally sitting beside her and yet she said or did nothing. He looked at her one last time and then looked off into the distance in concentration. His concentration was broken when he felt something slide around his neck and tickle his back, then stop at his shoulder. When he looked he realized it was only Sango's arm.

'Wait a minute! Back up! It was what? Sango's arm?' Miroku thought, he had to be dreaming but everything looked so real so how was he to tell? That's when he got an idea….

"Sango" Miroku said glancing at her.

"Yes Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Could you slap me?" Miroku questioned.

"What! Why? You've done nothing wrong," Sango replied back in shock.

"That's the problem; I think I'm dreaming, I have to be! Either that or I did something wrong!" Miroku responded in a disbelieving voice.

Sango laughed and cuddled into him more, "Silly Monk," She whispered. "Your not dreaming and you've done nothing wrong."

"But if I'm not dreaming and did nothing wrong, then why did you allow me to hold your hand and sit around you and now your arm is around my shoulders and any other time this only happens if it's my doing. So please explain what didn't I do wrong and how aren't I dreaming?" Miroku gasped for air and tried to slow his heartbeat.

Sango smiled at him knowing the perfect explanation that would calm him, "Because, I love you Miroku. Now stop asking questions and kiss me." Sango said grasping Miroku in a long and luscious romantic kiss.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

"Alright, you going to make Kagome Currie and chicken fried rice okay?" Asked Sota.

"Okay, how do you make it?" Questioned Inuyasha.

"Well you just follow these, there called recipes. Just follow them and add the ingredients each calls for, if you need any help just ask my mom okay?" Replied Sota smiling.

"It seems easy enough, what's the catch?" Inuyasha responded looking at the boy.

"There isn't one." Sota answered hopping off the counter and heading out of the kitchen.

"Alright, then I'll give it a try." Inuyasha said before beginning to read the list of ingredients.

"Okay let's start with the chicken fried rice, chicken huh, I hate those damn things. No I can't get sidetracked I have to do this for Kagome. If I don't then she will be mad at me forever and then how will I tell her I love her? She'll just laugh at me and when we go back to the futile era, then when that stupid Kouga comes around Kagome will tell him what happened. He'll tell her he'd treat her better and then she might leave with him. She'll have no reason to keep me around; she wont need me to protect her or love her because she'll have that mangy wolf to help her and save her and prote-tec-tect her…"

By now Inuyasha was crying and Kagome could hear him, as soon as she realized he was crying she snuck down the stairs and walked into the kitchen but stopped at the doorway.

"Inuyasha, please don't cry. I'm sorry for earlier, please don't cry." She whispered as she felt her heart breaking. She'd never seen him cry before, and to know she was the one who caused him to break from being so strong…

"I'm not just upset about that, I'm also upset about something else." He said trying to calm himself.

"Well what else are you upset about then?" Kagome asked in a calm and caring voice.

"Well more or less…" His words trailed off as he moved further away from her in shame.

"Inuyasha whatever it is you can tell me." Kagome cooed softly.

"Well I'm more or less scared…" Inuyasha answered.

"What could you honestly be scared of, if I may ask?" Kagome questioned moving a little closer to him.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Kagome walked over and embarrassed him in her arms in a warm and comforting hug.

"Its okay Inuyasha, I'm here." She replied.

He took a deep breath and started again, "I was scared that our fight earlier was going to break us up and then when we went back to the futile era, and ran into Kouga you would tell him about our fight. Then he would say he'd treat you better and then you would go with him. Then I wouldn't be able to protect you or talk to you or see you or hug and kiss you or lo-lo-love… yo-yo-you because… I LOVE YOU KAGOME, I LOVE YOU! I can't change that. No one or thing could change that not even Kikyo." When Inuyasha had finished he had started to hyperventilate again, harder than before.

"Oh Inuyasha I love you to no one or thing can change that. I would never leave you for Kouga or anyone else because you're the only one for me. I love you Inuyasha." Grabbing his arm she pulled him around to face her.

Seeing tears running down her face aw well, Inuyasha grabbed her in his arms and kissed her in a passionate loving kiss.


End file.
